A Developing Relationship
by elang4
Summary: Jess went to live with Luke when he was a kid so he and Rory grew up together and are really good friends. He also gets on with Lorelai in this as well. Set just after Dean dumps Rory the first time and it follows Rory and Jess as they discover their real feelings for each other. Will also be a javajunkie.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I know I've not been great on here recently. I've not had much inspiration and have been struggling with writer's block. But I got an idea today having looked through my earlier stories. I've done a lot of stories with Jess getting with someone other than Rory and I've really enjoyed writing them but I feel like doing a literati one now. :)**

**So this is set just after Dean dumps Rory the first time when she can't say she loves him. Anything before this in the show has happened in this story but anything after is down to me so I hope you like some of the changes. In this story, Jess has been living with Luke since he was a kid so he and Rory are really good friends and he also gets on with Lorelai as well. This will follow Rory and Jess realising that they actually do have feelings for each other. I'm hoping to make this a javajunkie as well. So I hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1

Rory stood in the driveway of her home as she watched Dean drive away from her. She couldn't believe what had just happened. The evening was going so well. Her and Dean were having such a lovely time together and then he dropped that bombshell on her. She didn't mean to hurt him by not saying it back to him but she was so caught on the spot, she didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected him to tell her he loved her. And she definitely didn't expect him to break up with her for not saying it back. She didn't understand. She thought they were good, she thought they were happy. She blinked back some tears and glanced at her house. She wasn't ready to face her mom yet. There was only one person she wanted to see right now so she started walking away from the house and headed to the one place she knew this person would be.

Jess was engrossed in a book that Rory had lent to him. He'd helped Luke close the diner and then wandered out to the bridge to do his reading. This was his favourite time of the day. He loved just sitting outside in the peace and quiet, looking across the water, reading. He looked up when he heard footsteps behind him and was surprised to see Rory walking towards him. Sometimes Rory would join him out here but he knew she had a special evening planned with Dean today so figured he wouldn't see her. "Hey.." He said.

"Hey.." She said quietly.

Jess frowned as she came closer and he saw her red eyes. "What's happened?" He asked. He was shocked when Rory suddenly broke down. "Hey!" He said getting up quickly and pulling her into a hug. "Hey, it's ok." He said softly. "It's ok."

"Dean and I broke up." She sniffed.

"What?" He said surprised. He wasn't the biggest fan of Dean but he thought the two of them were happy. They always seemed happy whenever he saw them together. "Rory, what happened?"

Rory sniffed and sat down on the edge of the bridge with Jess. "He told me he loved me." She admitted.

"What?" Jess said, not expecting that answer.

Rory blinked back more tears. "He told me he loved me and I just sat there not knowing what to say. I mean, who does that? We've been together for 3 months and I can't tell him I love him? What sort of person does that make me?" She exclaimed.

"Rory..."

"He looked so hurt..." She said quietly. "It felt like time stood still. And then he finally said he'd give me a lift home. When we got there, he told me he didn't think it would work out between us because I obviously don't feel the same about him as he does about me."

"He's a jerk." Jess said.

"Jess..."

"No, I'm sorry, Rory, but he is!" Jess said. "So what if you can't tell him you love him yet? It doesn't mean you wouldn't in the future. He's an idiot for putting you on the spot like that and for breaking up with you for that just makes him a jerk. You're better off without him."

Rory felt tears falling down her face. "I really cared about him, Jess. I thought...I thought..." She sniffed.

Jess sighed and put his arm round her, pulling her in for a hug. "I know." He said softly. "I'm sorry, Ror. I know you really liked him."

She sat there for a moment, letting Jess comfort her. She then sat up straight and wiped the tears away. "I guess I'm just going to have to move on. If he doesn't want to be with me, then fine." She said.

"Hey, you want to hear some gossip?" He said.

"Always!"

"Rachel turned up today."

"Rachel who?" Rory said confused before her eyes widened. "Wait, _the _Rachel?" She asked.

"The one and only." He nodded.

"Wow! How did Luke react?" Rory said shocked.

"Like Luke. Had to rely on your mom to talk for him." Jess smirked.

"Mom was there when she turned up?"

"Yup! She kind of got freaked as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she started talking about the coffee machines that they were installing at the inn." Jess chuckled.

"What?" Rory laughed. "So what's happening? Why is she back? Is she staying?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Think she wants to but I'm thinking it won't work out."

"Why?"

"Just my prediction." Jess said. "I just think Luke's over her now."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." She said. She sighed. "I better get home."

"Sure." He nodded, glancing at her. "You ok?"

Rory gave him a small smile. "You always know how to cheer me up."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." He smirked.

Rory smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Most likely."

"Night Jess." She said softly.

"Night." He smiled and then he watched her go. He felt bad for her, of course he did. He hated seeing her upset but he couldn't help being slightly happy that she was no longer with Dean. He sighed and slowly turned back to his book and continued reading.

* * *

"Who are all these people?" Lorelai said as they entered Luke's the following morning.

"It's the 6:00 am crowd." Rory said.

"I officially recognise nobody in this place." She said looking round.

"Hey!" Rachel said suddenly appearing beside them.

"Oh hi!" Lorelai said slightly surprised to see her.

"Coffee while you wait?" She asked.

"Oh bless you!" Lorelai said taking the coffee. "So Luke put you to work huh?" She said casually.

"Yeah well I figured if I'm going to be hanging around here for a while the least I could do is help out." Rachel smiled.

"So you're going to be hanging around for a while...here?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah I think so." She nodded.

"Oh well that's nice."

"Yeah."

"Hey, I'm Rory by the way." Rory smiled at her.

"Oh yeah, sorry! Rachel, Rory. Rory, Rachel." She introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you." Rachel said pleasantly.

"So where is Luke?" Rory asked.

"Well we were kind of up late last night so I let him sleep in."

"Sleep in? Luke?" Lorelai said surprised.

"Oh believe me it wasn't easy to get him to agree to it, but in the end, a little sweet talk, a couple of Excedrin PM he finally caved." She laughed.

"Hey there's a seat over there." Rory suddenly said.

"Great."

"Oh go, go! I'll be over in a sec." Rachel said.

The two of them went and sat down at the free table. "So that was Rachel huh?" Rory said.

"Yep."

"She seems nice."

"Yeah I guess she is." Lorelai said.

Rory smirked slightly. "Jealous?"

"What? Jealous? Me? Of what?" She said quickly.

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything." Rory said hiding her smile. She then sighed as she glanced round. "I feel like everyone is staring at me."

"Nobody's staring at you." Lorelai assured her.

"They know."

"They don't know."

"It's probably all around town by now." Rory said.

"Honey it just happened last night, it's like 6:00 in the morning."

"Everyone knows that I've been dumped." She said.

"Do you want to go home?" Lorelai said sympathetically.

"No...I just...oh hey!" She said her face lighting up suddenly as Jess appeared.

"Uh hey!" Jess said surprised to see them. "What are you two doing up at this time?"

"Could say the same about you!" Lorelai grinned.

"The only way to get Luke to have a lie in was to promise I'd help Rachel out down here." He rolled his eyes.

"Ah, poor you." She smirked.

"Definitely pulled the short straw." Jess said. He glanced at Rory. "So how are you doing?" He asked.

"Who, Rory? She's fine. Why wouldn't she be fine?" Lorelai said.

"It's ok, mom. He knows." Rory said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Lorelai said. "I'm going to go order. Any preference?" She asked Rory.

"No, I'll have what you have." She said.

"Ok, I'll be right back." She said. "Hey you, you better protect her from everyone. She's paranoid that everyone knows." She told Jess, smirking slightly.

"Sure." He chuckled.

"I'm so glad my misery is causing you both amusement." Rory said.

Jess smirked. "Sorry." He said. "So how are you really?" He asked sitting down with her.

"I'm ok." She sighed.

"Yeah?"

She shrugged. "I don't really know how to feel to be honest." She admitted.

"Fair enough." Jess said.

"But thanks for the chat last night. I appreciated it." She smiled at him.

"Hey I'm here whenever you need me. You know that right?" He said.

"Yeah. I know." She said softly. "Thanks."

"I better get back to work or else Luke will have something to say." Jess said spotting Luke appear. "Don't think too much of it ok? No one's talking about you. And if they are, I'll make sure they stop." He said.

"Thanks Jess." She smiled.

Meanwhile, Lorelai got up to the counter just as Luke appeared. "Oh well, good morning sleeping beauty." She teased.

"Yeah, well you know Rachel thought I looked a little tired." Luke said.

"No, it's good. You need a little break."

"I guess."

"You do. So she seems pretty comfortable here huh?" She said.

"Yeah well she always could just fit in places you know. It's a talent of hers." Luke said smiling slightly as Rachel walked past.

"She looks good in your apron."

"Yeah well, can I get you anything?" He said changing the subject.

"Oh...uh...do you think you could make those really crazy chocolate chip pancakes and go extra heavy on the chocolate?" She asked him.

"Yeah sure, any special occasion?" He asked.

"Dean broke up with Rory." She sighed.

"What?" Luke exclaimed.

"Keep it down, she doesn't want anybody to know about it!" Lorelai said quickly.

"Oh I knew it, I just knew that kid was trouble." Luke grumbled.

"Yes you did, you knew it. Pancakes please." She said.

"Oh god, he's got a nerve. I mean what does he think, he's going to do better than Rory? Is he crazy?" He said.

"Luke..."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I just...how is she?" He asked concerned.

Lorelai smiled softly at his concern for her daughter. "She's just been dumped by her first boyfriend. She's...coping." She said.

"Ok, well I'm going to put some whipped cream on the pancakes too." He said.

"Thanks, Luke." She said softly.

"Yeah."

"Not a word ok?"

"Of course." He nodded. He watched her head back towards Rory before turning to Jess. "You've got the day off today ok?" He said.

"What? Why?" Jess said confused.

"Here." Luke said pulling out his wallet and giving him some money. "I don't care what you do ok, just make sure you cheer up Rory. She deserves to have a fun day." He said.

"Uh..yeah..ok..." Jess said.

Luke nodded and disappeared off the the kitchen, leaving Jess stood there holding the money.

"What was all that about?" Rachel asked.

"Apparently Luke wants me to take Rory out for the day." Jess said.

"That's Lorelai's daughter?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Why?"

"She..uh..well she's had a tough time and I guess he just wants to cheer her up." Jess shrugged. "Rory and I have been friends for years so I guess he thought I could cheer her up."

"Oh." She said.

Jess glanced at her before heading back over to Rory's table just as Luke appeared from the kitchen as well.

"More coffee?" He asked them. "Pancakes are coming right up, anything else I can get you?"

"No thanks." Rory said.

"Hey I've got some strawberries back there, you like strawberries don't you?"

"Yeah I like strawberries but..." Rory said.

"I'm getting you strawberries." Luke smiled before walking off.

"You told him didn't you?" Rory raised her eyebrows at her mom.

"No. Miss Patty did." Lorelai said.

"No, your mom did." Jess smirked appearing beside them.

"Grass." Lorelai pouted.

"Come on, you can't keep anything from Luke. Everyone knows that." Jess smirked.

"He's right." Rory smiled slightly.

Lorelai sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't want anyone knowing..."

"No it's fine. I don't mind Luke knowing. Luke's different." Rory said.

"Anyway, finish your breakfast because we're going out." Jess told her.

"Going out where?" She said confused.

"You'll see." He said.

"Air of mystery. Intriguing!" Lorelai laughed.

Rory sighed. "Fine. I need the toilet. I'll be right back." She said getting up and disappearing to the toilet.

Lorelai glanced at Jess. "So where are you taking her?"

"Luke reckons she needs cheering me up. So I thought I'd take her to her favourite bookstore in Hartford and then for some food." Jess said.

"That's sweet." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeah, well, she means a lot to me. I don't like seeing her upset." Jess shrugged, ducking his head slightly.

"You're a good friend to her. She's lucky to have you." Lorelai smiled softly.

"Well, thank Luke. He gave me the money for it." He said.

"He did?" She said surprised.

"Yup. Was pretty adamant about it." Jess said as Rory reappeared. "I'm just going to run up to get ready. See you in a bit."

"Yeah, see you." Rory said. She glanced at her mom who was watching Luke. "What?" She said.

Lorelai snapped back to reality. "Oh nothing. I was just daydreaming." She said.

"Same old then." She said smirking slightly.

"Hey!" Lorelai said indignantly but was glad to see a bit of the old Rory back. Luke came and brought them their food. "Thanks Luke." She smiled.

"Enjoy." He nodded at them.

"Come on, let's eat up! We've got the whole day ahead of us." Lorelai said.

"Mom..."

"What, you did get me up at 6:00!" She said.

"It's good to get up early for a change."

"Uh huh."

Rory smiled slightly. "Ok, I'm sorry. I just...I guess I needed to keep my mind occupied, that's all."

Lorelai smiled sympathetically at her. "I get that." She said. "Well, hopefully you can keep your mind off everything when you go out with Jess."

"Yeah." She smiled softly.

"Come on then, let's eat up. Luke's pancakes really are the best." She grinned.

Rory laughed. "Yeah, they really are." She agreed.

**So I hope you liked it! :) Please let me know what you think by leaving me a review! Would you like me to continue? Thank you for all your support! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your support for this story so far! I have lots of ideas so am excited to continue. :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

Jess and Rory were walking side by side down the main shopping street after taking the bus into Hartford. Jess glanced at her. "I know this is probably the last thing you want to do. I just felt like you might need a distraction. Blame Luke if you hate the idea." He said.

"No, I would never hate the idea of spending time with you, Jess. You should know that by now." She smiled softly at him.

"I do and I like hanging out with you as well. I just...I know what happened with Dean must have hit you hard. If that had happened to me, this would probably be the last thing I'd want to do." He admitted.

Rory sighed. "Maybe. But to be honest, I would have spent the day dragging my mom round doing shopping anyway. You're right, I do need a distraction. And we haven't done this for ages."

"It has been a while, huh?" Jess said.

"Yeah. I guess...well, I guess I've kind of been preoccupied recently." She said, feeling guilty for spending all her time with Dean.

"It's fine. You had a boyfriend. It's understandable that you'd want to spend time with him rather than me." He chuckled.

"Well, it won't happen again. Every month we will make sure we do this. Without fail." Rory said firmly.

Jess smiled. "Sounds good.

"Remember what we used to do? We used to come to this bookstore and then go and get a pretzel from the kiosk across the road afterwards." She said smiling slightly at the memory.

"I remember." He nodded as they entered the bookstore.

"Wow, I forgot how much of a choice they have here!" Rory said excitedly, already skimming the shelves.

"Well pick a book out and I'll pay for it." Jess said.

"You mean Luke will pay for it." Rory teased.

"Nah, I'll pay for it. I don't need my uncle's money to treat my best friend." He said.

Rory smiled. "Thanks Jess." She said softly.

"You deserve it." He shrugged it off.

They looked through the different shelves and Rory picked out a book. Jess found one he wanted as well and then he went to the till to pay for them.

"Now I seem to remember you mentioning pretzels." Jess smirked as they left the bookstore.

Rory laughed. "I love how your secret junk food addiction comes out when you're with me!" She grinned.

Jess chuckled. "Well those pretzels are pretty good."

"Pretty good?" Rory exclaimed. "Pretty good?! They're amazing!" She exclaimed dramatically.

Jess laughed. "Well lead the way then!"

Rory grinned and they headed off to get their pretzels. Jess smiled, following her, glad to see a smile back on her face.

* * *

"Hey! I need coffee now!" Lorelai exclaimed dramatically as she collapsed onto a stool at the diner.

"What else is new?" Luke said smirking slightly.

"No jokes today, Michel is doing my head in." She said.

"What else is new?" He smirked. He saw Lorelai give him a look. "Ok, coffee coming up." He chuckled.

"Thank you." She grinned. She looked round. "So where's Rachel?" She asked.

"Right here." Rachel said appearing from the kitchen.

"Oh hey!" Lorelai cringed.

"Hi." She smiled.

"So Michel was doing your head in?" Luke said.

"Yep! You know what he gets like." She sighed. "I needed a break. And what better a break than coming to annoy my favourtie diner owner." She grinned.

"Glad to be of some help." He said dryly.

"Oh, I meant to say, thank you for what you did for Rory." She smiled softly.

"Jess told you?" He said embarrassed.

"Yeah. I think it's really sweet that you wanted him to spoil her for the day." She said sincerely. "It means a lot to me that you care about her so much."

"Well, she's a great kid." Luke said ducking his head slightly.

"Yeah. She is." Lorelai smiled softly. "Seriously, Luke. Thank you."

"No big deal." He shrugged it off.

"No, it was. To Rory and to me." She said.

"Well...you're welcome." Luke said.

"Anyway, I should get back to the inn but see you for dinner?" She said.

"When don't I see you for dinner?" He teased.

Lorelai grinned. "Well, you need to stop making amazing food then."

"I'll do my best." He chuckled.

"Bye Luke." She smiled.

"Bye." He smiled, watching her leave and cross the square. He then realised Rachel watching him. "What?" He said self consciously.

"Nothing." Rachel said. "Just...I think I might make a move this evening."

"Wait, what?" Luke said surprised.

Rachel sighed. "Look, I've made us some lunch. Maybe we can talk upstairs?" She suggested, taking two plates of food and heading upstairs.

"Uh..yeah..ok..." He said totally confused.

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot how good those pretzels are!" Rory exclaimed as they walked down the street to the bus stop.

"They are pretty good." Jess smirked.

"Screw it, we're coming here every week, not every month!" She grinned.

Jess laughed. "Whenever you want."

Rory grinned as she linked arms with him. "Thanks for today. It was just what I needed." She said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "You're the best."

"Well, you make me the best." He said. "Remember when I was all determined to make everyone's lives hell when I first arrived here?"

"How could I forget?" Rory laughed. "But it's understandable. You were uprooted from your life and sent to live with someone you didn't really know." She said. "It's understandable that you would be angry."

"Yeah, I guess. But I did take it out on Luke a lot. He didn't deserve that." He said.

"You were angry. He got that. Besides, now you two are inseparable." Rory teased.

Jess rolled his eyes. "We tolerate each other." He said.

"Nah, you love each other." Rory grinned. "Admit it!"

"Alright, fine! Getting sent here to Luke was the best thing that could have happened to me ok? Happy now?" He smiled slightly.

"Very!" Rory grinned triumphantly.

"Come on, quick! That's our bus!" Jess said suddenly and the two of them rushed towards the bus station.

* * *

Luke glanced up for the hundredth time as he and Rachel ate their lunch upstairs in the apartment. "Ok, what's going on? What did you mean you think you might make a move this evening?" He said.

"Luke..."

"No! You never change, do you? You always think you can just flit into my life whenever you want and then disappear when you feel like it. I have to give it to you though, Rachel. A day must be your record!" He said gruffly.

"Don't you want to know why I'm thinking of going?" Rachel said.

"Isn't it obvious? This is what you do! You can't stay in one place and you don't care who you hurt in the process." Luke exclaimed.

"Luke, you've moved on." Rachel said softly.

"What?" Luke said confused.

She sighed. "I honestly did come back because I missed you. I was ready, seriously ready to maybe finally settle down with you. But...I was stupid to think you'd still be waiting for me after all this time. You've moved on."

"Moved on? What are you talking about? Moved on with who?"

"Luke..." She said softly, giving him a look.

Luke suddenly realised what she was saying. "Who, Lorelai? Rachel, no! Lorelai and I are just friends, I told you that already."

"Yeah you did. But you could barely get it out then." She said. "Your face lights up whenever you see her, you give your nephew money to cheer up her daughter, you join in with her banter. Luke, you've moved on." She said softly.

"Rachel..."

"It's ok." She assured him. "I've got this potential job in the pipeline. I wasn't going to take it but I'm thinking I might give them a call now. Luke, I want you to be happy. You're still my oldest friend. I still care about you."

Luke sighed. "I care about you too." He said.

"We can still be friends. If you like?" She said.

"I'd like that." He smiled.

"Just promise me something. Don't wait too long ok?" Rachel said.

"To do what?" Luke said.

"To tell her." She smiled softly.

* * *

"Ok, I officially love this town." Rory laughed as Kirk just roller-bladed past them both with a furious Taylor chasing after him, later that day.

"It's isn't half bad." Jess chuckled. He glanced at her. "So...you're feeling better?" He asked.

She smiled. "You know what, I really am." She nodded.

"Good." He smiled.

Rory glanced at him and smiled softly. "Thank you." She said.

Jess smiled at her. "No problem."

"Come on, I said I'd meet mom at the diner for food." She said.

"We've still got some time." Jess said glancing at his watch. "Want to hang out at the bridge?"

Rory grinned. "You know me so well!" She said heading off happily to their special spot.

"Yeah I do." Jess said quietly, smiling softly, before jogging to catch up with her.

**So I hope you liked it! :) Please keep the reviews coming as I love reading what you all think! :) Thanks again for all your support. It really does mean so much to me. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your continued support! :) It really does mean so much to me. Here's the next chapter. :)**

Chapter 3

Lorelai and Rory are sat eating at the Gilmore Mansion for their weekly Friday night dinner.

"Grandma, can I have some baby pictures of you and Grandpa?" Rory asked.

"Any particular reason?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, we're doing this visual family history project for school."

"Oh. Well, if it's for school I suppose I could dig something up."

"And I need some of mom too." Rory said.

"I thought we already had this conversation." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, but I don't believe you."

"Mother, tell her." Lorelai said.

"I don't have any baby pictures of your mother." Emily said.

"Thank you."

"How could you not have any baby pictures of mom?"

"Because when your mother was seven, I came downstairs and found her burning all of her baby pictures."

"Why would you do that? I'm sure you were a cute baby." Rory said to her mom.

"She was. She was very cute." Emily nodded.

"Four, three, two, one..." Lorelai said.

"In most respects." Emily added.

"Then we have lift off." Lorelai said.

"What does that mean?" Rory asked.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"I don't see what the problem is. You certainly grew into it." Emily said.

"Grown into what?"

"As a child, your mother had an unusually large head."

"The best thing about it was that she would tell me constantly. My first complete sentence was, 'Big head want dolly.'" Lorelai joked.

"I can't imagine it being that bad."

"It wasn't. It just affected her balance a little so..."

"Ok, can we please talk about something besides my formerly huge head?" Lorelai said.

"Are these new chairs, Grandma?" Rory asked.

"Why, yes Rory, they are." Emily smiled, pleased. "I got them from a dealer up in Maine last summer. He just finished restoring them."

"They're nice."

"I've searched for three years for them. I've combed every fine antique store on the East Coast and this is all I could find. I blame Peg Mosley."

"What did Peg Mosley do?" Rory asked.

"I made the mistake of telling Peg all my favourite special spots and that woman moved in and completely wiped them out. You can't find a decent Biedermayer hutch in all of Connecticut. I'm desperate for new sources." She sighed.

"What about Kim's Antiques?" Rory suggested.

"What's Kim's Antiques?"

"Didn't that burn down?" Lorelai said quickly.

Rory gave her mom a funny look. "My best friend Lane, her mom has this great antiques store in Stars Hollow."

"Is that so?" Emily said interested.

"Yeah. Hey, you should come to Stars Hollow and I'll take you there. How about Saturday? You can come see the town." Rory smiled.

"Well, won't you have to study?" She asked.

"I can put off studying for one day."

"I'm working." Lorelai said quickly.

"No one is asking you to do anything Lorelai. This is between Rory and me. I accept your offer Rory. I would love to spend Saturday with you." Emily smiled.

"Great." Rory smiled.

"Well, I'm just sorry that I'm going to miss it." Lorelai said.

"Eat your artichoke, Lorelai." Emily rolled her eyes.

* * *

The following day, Lorelai and Rory were sat at a table at Luke's waiting for their breakfast.

"Ok, french toast with bacon crispy." He said placing a plate in front of Rory. " And pancakes, two eggs over easy." He said placing the other plate in front of Lorelai.

"Oh..." Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke said.

"You put the eggs on top of the pancakes." Lorelai said.

"Uh oh. Rookie error, Luke." Jess smirked, appearing next to them.

"Oops." Rory agreed, nodding.

"What?" Luke said confused.

"Yeah, well, it's like two eyes staring at me. See, I can't eat it like this." Lorelai said.

"Hence the oops." Rory said.

"And the uh oh." Jess nodded.

"Don't you have tables to clear?" Luke told Jess.

"Nope." Jess smirked.

Luke just shook his head. "What are you talking about?" He asked Lorelai. "You always order the same thing."

"Yeah, but you usually put the eggs on the side so that my breakfast is not ogling me." She said.

"It's the same food." Luke said.

"Hmm, yeah, I still need the eggs put on the side."

"You want a brand new plate." He realised.

"Yes." She grinned.

"How about if I take this plate in the back, I take the eggs off the pancakes, I put the same eggs on the side and bring the plate back out. What happens then?" He said.

"Then I can eat my breakfast." She said.

"It's the same food just a different configuration." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I won't know that."

"I'm going to take the plate in the back." He relented.

"Thank you!" She called after him, grinning.

"Hey!" Jess smiled at Rory.

"Hey back." She said.

"So, I'm only working until lunch time. Fancy hanging out?" He asked.

"I can't at lunchtime." She said apologetically.

"Oh yeah, what time does the judgemental express arrive?" Lorelai joked.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Grandma gets here at noon." She said.

"Your Grandma's coming?" Jess said surprised.

"Yep! We're going to scope out some antiques at Lane's. And then I'm going to give her a tour of the town." Rory smiled. "I'm sure we will only be a couple of hours. I can meet up with you afterwards if you want?" She suggested.

"Sure. Sounds good." He nodded.

"Are you sure you won't do lunch?" Rory asked her mom.

"Oh no, I can't, lunch is bad." She said.

"What are you doing at lunch?" Jess asked.

"Oh, I have very important things to do."

"Like what?" Rory asked.

"Well, at noon I have to not have lunch with my mother." Lorelai nodded.

"Very nice." Rory said dryly.

"Oh by the way, do you want to hear some gossip?" Jess said.

"Always!" Lorelai grinned.

"Rachel left." He said.

"What? When? Why?" Lorelai said surprised.

"Last night. Don't know why. Luke wasn't in a very expansive mood." Jess said.

"Aw poor Luke." Rory said.

"He seems ok." Jess shrugged.

"I wonder why she left..." Lorelai said glancing over at Luke who was reappearing from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I wonder." Jess said smirking slightly. "I'll catch you later." He told Rory.

"Yeah see you." Rory smiled at him.

* * *

Rory walked into the Crap Shack later that day with Emily after checking out Kim's Antiques.

"Trust me, Grandma, you will want some comfier shoes for the tour of the town." She was saying as she led Emily into the living room. "Oh geez, Jess!" She exclaimed, jumping as she saw him on the couch.

"Hey." He said.

"You know, I'm going to confiscate that key from you one of these days." Rory said.

"Sorry." Jess smirked. "I figured I'd wait here for you. I thought you'd be out doing the tour." He said.

"We're going now. I'm just going to get my Grandma some comfier shoes." She said.

"Ah. You're doing the walking tour." He nodded.

"Walking tour? Oh Rory, why don't we just drive?" Emily said.

"Trust me, the walking tour is the best to see all the best parts of Stars Hollow." Rory smiled. "Oh, Grandma, this is Jess by the way. Jess, my Grandma." She introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Jess nodded.

"Jess? As in your best friend, Jess? As in the Jess you always talk about?" Emily said surprised.

"Glad I seem to be famous." He chuckled.

"Yep, this is that Jess." Rory laughed.

"I always assumed you were talking about a girl." Emily said.

"Should I be offended?" Jess joked.

Rory smirked. "Jess is Luke's nephew, Grandma. You know Luke, from the diner?" She said. "Jess came here when he was a kid so we practically grew up together." She said.

"I see." Emily said.

"I'll be right back. I've got the perfect shoes in mind for you but they're mom's and they're in her room." Rory said heading upstairs.

"Oh no, Rory, please! I'm sure these will be fine." Emily called after her.

"I'd just let her get them. Once Rory's got something in her mind, it's hard to change it." Jess smirked.

"I do know my granddaughter, thank you." She said stiffly.

"Uh ok...sorry." Jess said.

"So do you make the habit of breaking into peoples's houses then?" She said imperiously.

"Here they are!" Rory exclaimed, running back downstairs. She glanced between her Grandma and Jess. "Everything ok?" She asked.

"Of course. Shall we get going then?" Emily said.

Rory glanced at her and then Jess. "Uh yeah, ok. I'll meet you later?" She said to Jess.

"I'll be here." He nodded. "You may want to check the tv's still here though once you come back." He said dryly.

"What?" Rory laughed.

"Nothing. Just an inside joke between your Grandma and me." Jess said, ignoring Emily's glare.

"Ok then. See you later." She said confused.

"See you." Jess smirked. "Have fun."

"We will!" Rory said.

"You're planning to go to the inn, aren't you?" Jess said.

"Of course!" She grinned.

"You're bad." He chuckled.

"And you love it!" She grinned.

Jess smirked. "See you later." He said.

"Bye!" Rory smiled before heading out with Emily.

"So Jess just lets himself into your house whenever he wants?" She asked her.

"Pretty much. He's round here pretty much all the time anyway so my mom just figured we might as well give him a key." Rory shrugged.

"I see." She said.

"So what do you want to see first?" Rory smiled at her.

* * *

Later that evening, Lorelai walked into the diner and collapsed on a stool at the counter. "I need pie." She said.

"Oh dear..." Luke said. "Michel again?" He asked.

"My mother." She sighed.

"Ah." Luke said. "Yeah I thought I saw Rory with her earlier today." He said.

"Yeah, she came to go to Kim's Antiques and then Rory wanted to show her the town." She said.

"That's nice." Luke said.

"Yeah. Except for the part when Rory decided to show her the potting shed where we used to live." Lorelai sighed.

"Uh oh..." He said.

"Uh oh, indeed." She said. "I mean, I know Rory meant well. She wanted to show Grandma that she was happy here with me and she wanted to show her it wasn't bad but you know my mother..."

"She kicked off?" Luke guessed.

"At me, yeah. Massively. She was so angry. She said that I obviously hated her so much to drag Rory here to live in a shed like a hobo." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said sympathetically. "Here, you deserve it." He said giving her two pieces of pie.

"Thanks Luke." She smiled softly. "I never wanted to hurt them, I really didn't." She said quietly. "I just...I had to get out of that house. I wanted to bring up Rory myself without nannies. I didn't want her growing up in that world. Maybe I was being selfish..."

"No you weren't. You were unhappy. You did what you thought was best." Luke assured her. "And for what it's worth, I think you've done a great job. Rory's a great kid." He smiled softly.

Lorelai smiled at him. "Thanks Luke." She said softly. She sighed. "Look at me, here I am feeling sorry for myself and I should be asking you how you are." She said.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"Jess said that Rachel left last night..." She said cautiously.

"Oh."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's Rachel. I knew she wouldn't hang around for long. It's what she does." He shrugged.

"But didn't she give you any reason at all? I mean, she came all this way to see you..." Lorelai said.

Luke sighed. "I think...well, I think she realised that hings weren't going to work out." He said.

"How do you mean? I thought you loved Rachel." She said confused.

"I did. Once." He admitted. "But I haven't seen her for years. I gave up hope. Of course, I will always care about her but..."

"You've moved on." Lorelai said softly.

Luke glanced at her. "I think I have, yeah."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I know she meant a lot to you." She said.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He said honestly.

"Hey, why don't you come round to ours? Jess is there with Rory. We could all watch a movie or something." She suggested.

Luke glanced at her for a moment. "Ok. Sure. Why not?" He said after a moment.

Lorelai's face lit up. "Ok great!"

"Just let me close up and then we can go." He said.

"Sure." She nodded.

Not long later, they were walking up the porch steps to the Crap Shack. Lorelai opened the door and headed inside with Luke. She smiled when she saw the sight in front of her. Jess was sat on the couch, leaning against the arm of the couch, asleep, while Rory was leaning against him also fast asleep. "I guess we're a bit late for movie night." She whispered.

Luke smiled slightly. "I guess so."

"Want to make it 'sit in the kitchen and have a beer' night?" She joked.

Luke chuckled. "Sure." He said.

"Great! Follow me!" She grinned.

Luke smiled softly, watching her head into the kitchen. He glanced at Jess and Rory before slowly following Lorelai through to the kitchen.

**So I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think. :) Your support really does mean so much to me so thank you again! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your continued support! I'm glad you're enjoying it. :)**

Chapter 4

"I'm sorry. This probably wasn't what you had in mind." Lorelai said as she sat at the kitchen table with Luke.

Luke chuckled. "It's fine. This is nice too." He smiled.

"You're just being kind." Lorelai laughed. "I promised you movie night."

"We can do movie night another time." Luke said.

"Oh..uh..yeah, if you want." She said, surprised he actually wanted to do it.

"Sure. I've not got much else going on."

"Well, now that just makes me feel so special." She smirked.

Luke smirked. "Sorry. You know what I mean." He said.

She grinned. "Yeah I do. And you're always welcome round for movie night, you know that. You're an honorary part of the family. Just like Jess." She said.

"I am?" He said surprised.

"Of course! I'm pretty sure Rory and I would have starved long ago if we hadn't met you." She joked.

"Well, good to know what I'm good for." He said dryly.

Lorelai grinned. "Seriously though, you've done so much for us over the years when you haven't needed to. You've basically fixed everything wrong with this house as well. You're always welcome here." She smiled sincerely.

Luke smiled. "Good to know." He said.

"I really am sorry about Rachel." She said softly.

"It's fine." He assured her. He glanced at her. "You know..uh..there was another reason why Rachel left."

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, it was about me moving on but...uh...she kind of figured out that I may have feelings for someone." He said nervously, glancing down at the table.

"Oh really?" Lorelai said surprised. "Who?"

Luke took another deep breath before looking up at her. "Well...uh...you." He admitted.

"What?" She said surprised.

"It's probably stupid because why would you go for a guy like me right?" He said before sighing. "Just...forget I said anything."

"Luke..." Lorelai said still shocked by his admission.

"Seriously it's fine, Lorelai." Luke said, suddenly finding his bottle of beer very fascinating.

"Luke..."

"You know, maybe I should just go..." He said getting up and started heading out of the kitchen. He was kicking himself for making things awkward now.

"No, Luke, wait!" Lorelai said getting up quickly. She took a deep breath. "You still up for that movie night?" She asked.

"What?" Luke said surprised.

"Well, I promised you a movie night. Obviously we can't do it tonight because there seem to be two teenagers asleep on my couch but I'm free any other night." She said. "Are you..uh..are you still up for it?" She asked.

Luke looked at her for a moment before smiling softly. "Yeah, I'd like that." He said. "If...if you're sure?"

"I'm sure." She nodded.

"Ok, well...good then."

"Yeah...good." She said awkwardly.

"I should..uh..get going." He said. "I'll wake Jess up."

"You don't need to." Lorelai said.

"It's fine. I doubt sleeping on the couch will be very good for their necks anyway." Luke said. He glanced at her. "I...haven't ruined things, have I?"

"What? No, Luke, never." She shook her head. She smiled at him. "I'm looking forward to our movie night." She said.

He let out a breath and smiled. "Me too." He said softly.

The two of them then headed through to the living room.

"They look so peaceful." Lorelai said.

Luke looked around, grabbed a cushion and threw it at Jess. "Not any more." He smirked.

Lorelai laughed and playfully hit him. "You're so mean!"

"Seconded." Jess grumbled. "What was that for?"

"I'm heading back to the diner. You want a lift?" He said.

"And you needed to throw a cushion at me to ask me that?" Jess said sarcastically.

"It was either that or you walking home in the dark." Luke smirked.

"What's going on?" Rory said sleepily.

"It seems we fell asleep on the couch." Jess said.

Rory realised she was leaning against Jess still and she blushed slightly before getting up quickly. "I guess we did." She said. "Sorry, did I kill your arm?"

"My arm's just fine." Jess smirked. "I better go before Luke decides to throw another cushion at me. See you tomorrow?"

"Uh..yeah." She nodded still slightly flustered.

"Night then."

"Night." Rory said watching them leave. She glanced at her mom. "What?" She said.

"Tell your cheeks to stop blushing." Lorelai smirked.

"Oh shut up." She said. "Why did you wake us when you first saw us?"

"You looked sweet." She grinned.

"Well I'm glad you were amused." She rolled her eyes.

"Well I'll give you something to laugh about." Lorelai sighed.

"What?"

"Well...I think I may have agreed to a date with Luke." She admitted, putting her head in her hands.

"What?" Rory said shocked. "How? When?" She said. "You need to tell me everything!" She demanded.

"Can I get another beer first then?" She joked.

"Chop chop then. I need the details now!" Rory grinned.

"On it." Lorelai said getting up quickly and rushing into the kitchen.

* * *

Rory was sat on the bridge the following day, reading her book, when she heard footsteps. "Oh hey!" She smiled when she saw Jess.

"I figured this would be where you were hiding." He said.

"Hiding? I'm not hiding. Why would I be hiding?" She said quickly.

"Uh..because your mom and Luke trying to have a conversation is so weird now." Jess said giving her a look. "Why else would you be hiding?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Rory said. "Was it that bad?"

"Nah but it is quite funny to watch. You reckon they will actually have that movie night date?" He said sitting down next to her.

"I hope so." She smiled.

"Yeah?" Jess said glancing at her.

"I think they both deserve some happiness. Why? Don't you want it to happen?" Rory asked.

"Nah, I reckon you're right. They should do it. I just don't know whether they will actually do it. You know they're a fan of procrastination." He smirked.

Rory laughed. "I guess you're right about that. We should make sure they do it then. You in?" She grinned.

Jess chuckled. "Sure, I'm in."

"Cool!" She grinned.

"You fancy a coffee?" He asked.

"Do you have to ask?" She retorted.

Jess smirked. "Evidently not."

"Lead the way!" She grinned.

The two of them were soon walking down the street with two takeaway cups of coffee.

"I love how you always drink coffee now. I've converted you." Rory grinned. "You wouldn't think you used to hate it."

"What can I say? You're very persuasive." Jess chuckled.

"Why, thank you!" She grinned before suddenly the smile faded from her face as a familiar figure came out of Doose's as they were walking past. "Dean..." She said.

"Hi.." He said awkwardly.

"Hey..." She said just as awkwardly.

Jess watched as the two of them just stood there not saying anything. "Well...this is awkward." He joked.

"I'm glad you can find it amusing." Dean said bitterly.

"Didn't say I found it amusing, just that it was awkward." Jess shrugged.

"Jess..." Rory said quietly.

Jess rolled his eyes. "You two were always going to bump into each other. You live in the same town. You've got to decide if you can be civil with each other or not." He said.

"So when dd you become Rory's spokesperson all of a sudden?" Dean snapped. "Everything that happened between us has nothing to do with you."

"It does when she comes crying to me about it, all heartbroken and confused why her boyfriend dumped her just because she couldn't say she loved him." Jess retorted.

"You told him?" Dean frowned at Rory.

"I tell Jess everything. You know that." She defended herself.

"Right." He grumbled. "I should have known you'd go running to him."

"What's that meant to mean?" Rory frowned.

"Just that I should have realised it would never work between us. What sort of girlfriend spends so much of their time with another guy instead of her own boyfriend? A girl and a guy can't just be friends without wanting to get into each other's pants." He said spitefully.

Rory eyes widened when suddenly Dean recoiled and held his bloodied nose. "Jess!" She exclaimed.

"Don't ever talk about Rory like that again, I'm warning you." Jess said angrily.

Dean's eyes narrowed and suddenly it was Jess' turn to recoil and hold his bloodied nose. "You don't scare me." He said.

"Neither do you!" Jess snapped.

"Stop! Just stop, both of you!" Rory exclaimed getting between them. She glanced at Jess' nose. "You need to get that cleaned. Come on, we've got a first aid kit at home." She said softly.

"You're seriously taking his side?" Dean said incredulously. "He punched me first! Why would you care about a nobody like him?"

Rory turned to Dean, raging. "Because he has been the best friend I could have, because he's not a nobody like you said and because he is a hundred times the guy you are. I cared about you, Dean. I really did. I thought maybe sometime in the future, you could possibly be the one but clearly you think so little of me, that can't be true." She said angrily. "Now I'm sorry if you think so low of me but I'm going to go clean up my friend's face. I think it would be best if we avoid each other from now on." She snapped.

"Rory..." Dean said shocked.

"Goodbye Dean." She said before walking off with Jess.

* * *

"You know, you don't need to do this." Jess said as he sat in the kitchen at the Crap Shack while Rory gently dabbed at his nose.

"I did." She said quietly. "It's my fault you've ended up with a bloodied nose."

"No it's not. It's Dean's fault." Jess said.

Rory sighed. "Same thing. He was mad at me and took it out on you." She said just as he winced slightly. "Sorry." She said. "There, I'm done." She said.

"Thanks." He said glancing at her.

Rory looked back at him. "You're not a nobody." She said quietly. "Don't listen to what Dean says."

"Since when do I let anyone else's opinion of me affect me?" He joked.

"Jess..." She said softly.

Jess sighed. "Look, I only care about your opinion ok? And Luke's and your mom's as well. And for some reason, you seem to like me. Right?"

Rory smiled slightly. "Right." She said softly.

"Then that's good enough for me." He smiled.

Rory smiled and her eyes locked with Jess' for a moment. She glanced down at his lips just as Jess did with hers and soon both of them started to lean in.

"Rory?" Lorelai called as they suddenly heard the front door open. "Rory, are you here?"

The two of them jumped back to reality and stared at each other for a moment, thinking about what had nearly just happened.

"Rory?" Lorelai called again.

"Yeah..uh..in here!" Rory called, still looking at Jess.

"I..uh..I should go." He said.

"Uh..yeah, ok." She said. "Uh..I'll call you?"

"Sure." He nodded before quickly leaving the kitchen, rushing past Lorelai out of the house.

"Was it something I said?" Lorelai joked as she appeared in the kitchen.

"What?" Rory said, still a bit in a daze.

"Jess just ran out here without even looking at me. Is everything ok?" She said.

"Oh..uh..yeah. He was just..uh..late for his shift at the diner." Rory lied.

"Oh right ok." Lorelai said, not thinking much about it.

"So what's up with you? What's made you come in all guns blazing? I thought you were working today?" Rory said, trying to take her mind what had jut nearly happened between herself and her best friend.

"I have a date with Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Uh yeah, mom. That happened yesterday." Rory laughed slightly.

"No, I mean, I officially have a date with Luke. Tomorrow night. It's official! And...I may be freaking out just a little bit!" She admitted.

**So I hope you liked it! Please keep the reviews coming as I love reading what you all think. :) Thanks again for all your support. It really does mean so much to me. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so overwhelmed by the support of this story so thank you so much! :) I won't be able to update until Monday as I'm going away for the weekend but I hope you enjoy this chapter in the meantime! :)**

Chapter 5

"Wow, you've proved Jess and me wrong." Rory joked.

"What?"

"We were sure you two would put it off for weeks." She said smirking slightly.

"Well thank you for your support." Lorelai retorted.

"We both said we hoped you wouldn't. We were rooting for you to arrange a date." Rory said.

"Yeah, well we did and now I'm freaking out! I mean it's Luke! Our Luke! The town's Luke. What if this goes horribly wrong? What if this was the wrong decision and it ruins our friendship?" She exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Rory sighed.

"What?" Lorelai said confused.

"Oh..uh..nothing." Rory said quickly.

Lorelai sighed. "I just don't want to ruin what we have now. I don't think I could cope if I didn't have Luke in my life." She admitted.

"Mom, I'm sure whatever happens, you'd still have Luke in your life. It's Luke. He wouldn't just disappear." Rory assured her.

"Yeah but what if he does? What if we go on this date and it goes well but then something goes wrong because let's face it, that's where all my relationships go, and then he doesn't want to speak to me?" Lorelai said.

Rory sighed. "Mom, I can't tell you what you do. But what I do know is that I think it's worth a try. Yes, I'm not saying it could go wrong because we can't predict the future but...it could just be the best thing that happens to you. Do you want to have that regret that you didn't even try?" She said.

Lorelai sighed. "No, you're right. I...I need to go on this date." She said. "Oh god, I need to decide what to wear!"

"It's tomorrow. You've got time." Rory laughed.

"I need that time! Come and help please?" She begged.

"Uh..I'll be up in a minute." Rory said. "I just need to make a call."

"Ok hurry!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really happy for you." Rory smiled.

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks hon." She said softly. "Now hurry!" She exclaimed and rushed upstairs.

Rory watched her go before going into her own bedroom and shutting the door. She took out her cell and dialled a number.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered.

"Lane, I'm freaking out!" Rory exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Lane said.

"Jess and I nearly kissed and I'm freaking out!" She exclaimed.

"You what? How?" Lane said surprised.

Rory sighed. "I don't know. We had a nice day. We went to Hartford and had fun. But then we came back and we bumped into Dean..."

"Uh oh..." Lane said.

"Yeah and he started getting all jealous and suddenly Dean and Jess got in it and punches were thrown. I cleaned Jess up at mine and there was just...this moment. I can't explain it. I felt us both lean in but then...well, my mom came back freaking out about her date with Luke..."

"Wait, Luke and Lorelai are going on a date?"

"Yeah, tomorrow! Mom was freaking out because she doesn't want it to ruin everything. She said she doesn't want to lose him if something went wrong. I told her it's probably worth the risk." Rory said.

"I agree." Lane smiled.

"Anyway, Jess legged it and now I'm freaking out!" She said.

"Wow...you and Jess..." Lane said. "Aw you guys would be good together!"

"Lane!" Rory exclaimed.

"Ok sorry. I'll focus." She said. "So..you're freaking out because...?"

"Because I don't want this to ruin everything between us! We've been best friends for years!" Rory said.

"Should I be offended?" Lane teased.

"You're my best friend too." Rory smiled slightly. "You're my best girl friend. Jess is my best guy friend." She clarified.

"Good save." Lane laughed.

"Lane, what do I do? Jess and I grew up together. I can't lose him over this..." She said.

"Do you want my honest advice?" She said.

"Yes please."

"I think...you should take your own advice." Lane said.

"What? What advice?" Rory said confused.

"The advice you just gave your mom."

"But...that's totally different!"

"How?"

"Because...because it is!" Rory exclaimed.

Lane sighed. "Rory, I get why you're freaking out. This is a big deal. But I know you, you'll avoid the situation which will only make it worse. You should talk to Jess. He's probably freaking out as much as you are."

Rory sighed. "Yeah..."

"Ror, I know you're worried about losing him but not saying anything and avoiding him might mean you lose him anything. It's Jess. You can talk to him, you know you can." She said softly.

Rory let out a breath. "Yeah...you're right. Thanks Lane." She said softly.

"Anytime." Lane smiled.

"Hey Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"For what it's worth I think you two would be good together." She said.

Rory sighed. "Yeah...maybe..." She said.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Lorelai said coming down the stairs the following evening in the dress she had finally picked out for her date with Luke.

Rory smiled. "You look great, mom." She said.

"Yeah?" Lorelai said biting her lip slightly.

"Mom, Luke's going to love it." She said softly.

Lorelai sighed and sat down. "I don't know why I'm so nervous. Luke and I have hung out before." She said.

"I know but this is different." Rory said.

"Yeah..."

"Mom, it's going to be fine." She assured her.

"Are you really ok with this?" Lorelai asked.

"What?" Rory said surprised.

"This has an impact on you too. Especially if it goes well." She said softly. "You're my number one priority. I need to make sure you're ok with this."

Rory smiled. "Mom, I love Luke." She said. "I want you guys to be happy. If he makes you happy, then I'm happy."

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks hon."

"Luke is one of the good guys, mom." She smiled softly.

"I know."

"So promise me, you'll enjoy tonight." Rory grinned.

Lorelai laughed. "Ok I promise."

"Good."

"Now are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?" Lorelai said.

"What?"

"Come on, Rory. You've not been yourself since yesterday. Have you had a fight with Jess or something?" She asked.

"No. No fight." She said.

"Well what is it then?" Lorelai asked just as the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell." Rory joked with a nervous laugh.

Lorelai sighed. "Look, I know it has something to do with Jess. You've not constantly been on the phone with him and you didn't go to the diner with me this morning. Whatever it is, I'm sure it can be fixed so just...talk to him. I'm sure it will be ok." She said.

Rory sighed. "Yeah...ok." She said. "You should go. Your man's waiting."

"Ok. You're ok? You'll talk to Jess?" Lorelai said.

"I'll talk to Jess." She relented.

"Ok good." She smiled. "See you later?"

"Yeah of course! Have fun!" Rory said.

"Thanks!" Lorelai smiled and went to answer the door.

Rory pulled out her cell and was about to dial a number when suddenly her cell rang. "Lane?" She said.

"Rory, I'm freaking out!" Lane exclaimed.

* * *

"So your parents' friends own this place? That's cool." Lorelai smiled as she was sat at a table with Luke at Sniffy's.

"Yeah, Maisy and Buddy. They really helped me out when I opened the diner." He nodded.

"That's cool. They seem really nice." She said.

"They are." Luke smiled. "They really are."

Lorelai looked at him for a moment. "Thank you for sharing this place with me. I can tell it means a lot to you."

"No one I'd rather share it with." Luke said honestly.

"You're sweet."

Luke glanced at her. "To be honest, I was a little nervous before I came to get you."

"Oh god, so was I!" Lorelai laughed. "Ask Rory!"

Luke smiled slightly. "Ask Jess." He chuckled. "He got so annoyed with me that he literally pushed me out the door."

"It seems both our kids just wanted us to get this done." Lorelai joked.

Luke laughed. "Looks like it." He said. He glanced at her. "So...Rory is ok with this then?" He asked.

Lorelai smiled softly. "She loves you, Luke. It was her who persuaded me to do this in the first place." She said.

Luke let out a breath. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "What about Jess?"

"He said he was cool with it." He said. "Although he has been a bit weird this past day, I don't know why."

"So has Rory! I can't get her to tell me why. Do you think they had a fight or something?"

"I don't know. I hope not." Luke sighed. "But...you never know."

"I just hope they fix it. They're good friends. I'd hate for them to lose that." Lorelai said sincerely.

"Yeah me too."

"Especially...well, especially if this goes somewhere..." She said cautiously. "They'd find it hard to avoid each other..."

"Yeah.." Luke said glancing at her. "So do you want that?"

"Want what?"

"This to go somewhere..." He said nervously.

Lorelai took a deep breath and then smiled. "Well I'm having a really nice time. And...well...yeah, I really think I would." She said.

Luke smiled. "I really hoped you'd say that." He admitted.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He said softly. "Lorelai, this thing, you and me, the thing we're doing here. I just want you to know I'm all in."

Lorelai smiled. "I'm all in too."

* * *

Rory was walking towards the diner when she suddenly saw Jess walking towards her. "Hey..." She said surprised.

"Hey..." He said.

"I..uh..I was just coming to see you." She said.

"I..uh..I guess great minds think alike." Jess said.

Rory glanced at him for a moment and then sighed. "Can we talk?" She asked gesturing to the gazebo.

Jess was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Yeah." He said.

The two of them went and sat down on the bench in the gazebo.

"We should talk...about what happened." Rory said quietly.

"Do we really need to?" Jess sighed.

"Yes we do. Please? Because if we don't, we're never going to and I will lose you and I don't want to lose you as well!" Rory suddenly exclaimed.

"What do you mean as well?" He said confused.

Rory sighed. "Lane's mom's bought her a one way ticket to Korea this summer..." She said quietly. "Lane...Lane's got it in her mind that she's not coming back."

"What? That's crazy!" Jess said. "Maybe they just don't know what day she's coming back yet."

"Or maybe they're sending her there and are going to make her stay." Rory said.

Jess sighed. "Rory, you're not going to lose Lane." He said. "Her mom wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know ok? But I know her mom loves Lane. To be honest, I don't think she would be able to cope without having Lane around. She might be crazy and Lane might complain about her a lot but those two are close. I'm almost positive Lane will be coming back." He assured her.

Rory sighed but smiled slightly. "Yeah, you're right." She said glancing at him. "Thanks." She said.

Jess just nodded. He glanced at her and sighed. "You'd never lose me, you know that right?"

"Yeah?" She said quietly glancing at him.

"Yeah." He said. "Rory, you're my best friend. Nothing's going to break us."

"Even the fact that we very clearly nearly kissed yesterday." Rory said.

Jess sighed. "I was hoping we could just forget that..." He said.

Rory looked at him. "That's really how you feel about it?" She said.

Jess frowned. "Isn't that how you feel about it?" He said.

"No! It freaked me out, Jess! It's us and we nearly kissed! What does that mean? You really felt nothing?" She exclaimed.

"Well...yeah...We were caught in a moment but like you said, we nearly kissed. We didn't actually kiss." He said.

"So...it meant nothing to you..." Rory frowned.

"I said that already." Jess shrugged.

"Ok. Fine. I guess I'll just go home then. Maybe we didn't need to have this talk..." She said quietly, getting up.

"Rory..." Jess said.

"It's fine. I told mom I'd see her later so I better get back. See you tomorrow I guess." Rory said glancing at him before turning away and walking back to the Crap Shack. She didn't know why she felt so disappointed. Had she wanted Jess to say it meant something? She was freaking out so much about it. Wasn't this the result she actually wanted? They can go back to normal now, couldn't they? She sighed. If that was the case, why did she feel like this?

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me to the door." Lorelai said as she and Luke walked up the porch steps to the Crap Shack later that evening.

"My father always told me to make sure my girl got home safe." Luke said.

"I'm your girl?" Lorelai grinned.

Luke smiled. "Well...I'm hoping you might be."

Lorelai smiled. "Well I'm thinking after a second date, you could be right." She said.

Luke glanced at her. "So...you want a second date?" He said hopefully.

"Yeah. I really would." She smiled softly. She looked up at him. "So what did your dad say about kissing on the first date?" She said, wringing her hands slightly.

Luke looked at her for a moment. "He said...if the moment is right...just go with the flow." He said cautiously.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Well...I'm feeling like the moment is right. Do you?"

Luke smiled softly and stepped a bit closer to her. "Yeah, I think it is."

Lorelai felt her heart beating as they looked at each other for a moment before slowly leaning in. She felt their lips meet for a moment and she felt the spark. She pulled away and smiled softly. "Well that was..." She said.

"Yeah..." Luke said letting out a breath.

"I guess this is official now then..."

"I guess so." He said.

"One for the road?" She smirked.

Luke chuckled and kissed her again. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" He said.

"You can count on it." Lorelai grinned.

Luke smirked. "Goodnight Lorelai."

"Goodnight Luke." She smiled. She watched him walk down the steps and then drive out. She then let out a breath and went inside with a giddy smile on her face.

* * *

Rory was sat at her desk reading when she heard a tap on her window. She looked over and saw Jess standing on the porch outside. She frowned and went and opened it. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I lied." He said.

"What?" She said confused.

"I lied." He repeated. "It did mean something to me..."

**So I hope you liked it! :) Please keep the reviews coming as I love reading what you all think. Thanks again for your continued support! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you're all still with me! Thank you so much for all your reviews and support. :)**

Chapter 6

"What do you mean?" Rory said.

"The kiss...it did mean something." He said glancing down at the floor.

"But...you said..." She said confused.

"I know what I said Rory ok? But I lied. I lied to you!" Jess exclaimed. He groaned and sat down on her bed, putting his head in his hands.

"Why? Why would you lie?" Rory said quietly.

"I don't know." He sighed. He glanced up at her. "I guess...I guess I just didn't want anything to change between us..." He admitted.

"But that's how I felt too! I told you that! Why weren't you just honest with me?" She exclaimed.

"Because I freaked out!" Jess exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well so did I!" Rory said.

"Rory, you were the first person in my life that I could call a friend. I never had any friends before, you know that. My life was so shit, so messed up...and then I came here and I met you...and suddenly...well suddenly my life wasn't so shit anymore." He said.

"Jess..." She said softly.

Jess sighed. "I don't want to screw everything up." He said quietly.

Rory sighed and went and sat next to him. "I don't want to screw everything up either."

"So...what do we do?" He said.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "I don't know how I feel, I don't know what to do, I just...I don't know."

"Join the club." Jess smiled slightly.

Rory glanced and him and laughed slightly, relaxing a little bit. "Well...at least my mom and Luke got it together. Seems like that had a good date." She said.

Jess chuckled. "Yeah. Luke was actually humming to himself when he came in."

Rory grinned. "Really? That's so sweet!"

"And something I'm going to tease him about mercilessly." He smirked.

"You're so mean." She laughed.

"Yeah but you love me." He grinned. He saw Rory's smile faded. "Sorry." He sighed. "Well done, Jess you've just made things awkward again."

Rory smiled slightly. "No, it's ok." She said.

"What are we going to do?" Jess said.

"I don't know."

"I guess I should head back. Maybe we can talk more tomorrow?" He said.

Rory nodded. "Yeah, we can do that." She smiled.

"Ok good. So see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow, Jess." Rory smiled softly.

* * *

Lorelai glanced at Rory to see her watching her smirking. "What?" She said as they walked to Luke's together the following morning.

"You are so smitten." Rory teased.

"I am not!" She protested.

"Oh yeah? So how come there's been a big smile on your face since you got up this morning?"

Lorelai pouted. "Ok, so what if I have? I'm happy. So sue me." She said.

Rory smiled. "Mom?" She said stopping outside Luke's.

"Yeah?" Lorelai said turning to face her.

"I'm really happy for you. For both of you. I'm glad it went well last night." She said softly.

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks hon." She glanced inside and saw Luke at the counter. He looked up and saw her and smiled. She smiled back. "So you're coming in right?"

"Yeah, why?" Rory said.

"So you've made up with Jess then?" She said cautiously.

"Oh..uh..yeah..." She said.

"Rory?"

Rory sighed. "We're sorting some stuff out." She admitted.

"Sorting what out? What's going on?" Lorelai said concerned.

"Jess and I..uh..we nearly kissed the other day." She finally admitted.

"What?" She said surprised.

Rory sighed. "I freaked out and he freaked out and we just...we didn't know what to do so...we kind of avoided each other. We still don't really know what it meant or what to do but...we're talking and we're trying to sort through it."

"Wow..uh..ok.." Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just...I freaked out."

"No, it's ok. It's just...you and Jess...wow..." She said.

"There's no me and Jess. It's not like we're a couple.." Rory said.

"But you nearly kissed. That shows there might be something there." Lorelai pointed out.

"Well yeah...maybe...but...it's me and Jess! If we decided to agree to act on it, it could change everything between us. I could lose him, mom, if things go bad." Rory said. She saw her mom smile. "What?"

"I don't know. I'm just thinking about what advice a wise person told me when I was freaking out about something like this." She said.

"Mom, that's different."

"How?"

"You and Luke are meant to be. The whole town can see it."

"What, so you and Jess aren't?" She asked.

"We're..." Rory said before sighing. "I don't know. What I do know is I don't want to lose him as a friend. He means too much to me."

"Aw hon, I know that. I know you and Jess care about each other a lot. But what was it that you said to me? That maybe it's worth that risk. That maybe it will be the best thing that happens to you." Lorelai said softly. "I know it's scary, trust me, I know. But...it really is a great feeling when it goes well." She smiled.

"Yeah?" Rory said quietly, glancing at her.

"Yeah." She said. "Look, I'm not trying to pressure you to do anything ok? I get that this would be a big deal for both of you. But Jess is a great kid."

"You hated him at the beginning. I seem to remember you trying to tell Luke not to take him in." Rory smirked slightly.

"Ah what can I say? The kid's grown on me." Lorelai smirked.

"I love that you care about him as much as I do now. It's nice." Rory smiled.

"He's a good kid. And he's Luke's family." She said. "Now are we going to go in or what?"

Rory laughed. "You really are smitten, aren't you? You're like a child at Christmas."

"Is that a yes?" She grinned.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Yes."

Lorelai grinned and pushed open the door and went inside. Rory followed her up to the counter. "Hi!" She saw her mom greet Luke.

"Hey." Luke smiled.

Rory glanced between them. "Wow, it really must have been a good date." She teased.

The two of them came out of their trance and blushed slightly. "Sorry." Luke said gruffly and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I think I may have scared your boyfriend away." She smirked slightly.

"Ah, he'll get over it."

A few moments later, Luke came out with a plate of pancakes for both of them.

"Wow, now I feel stupid for teasing you." Rory joked.

Luke smiled slightly. "It's ok."

Rory grinned up at him. "Just for the record, I'm totally on board with you and mom. I'm happy for you guys."

Luke smiled. "That's good to know. Thanks." He said softly.

"Hey, is Jess upstairs?" She asked.

"Should be." He nodded.

"Do you mind if I take my food up there? I just need to talk to him for a minute." She said.

"Sure." He said.

"Thanks Luke." She smiled before heading upstairs.

"What was that about?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"What?"

"Her wanting to talk to Jess. Have they made up? Did you find out what was wrong?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I found out." She nodded.

"And? Are they ok?"

"Oh yeah." She nodded. "Rory's probably just gone up there so they can decide whether they want to date or not." She shrugged casually.

"Wait, what?" Luke said shocked.

Meanwhile, Rory had headed upstairs to the apartment and was about to knock on the door before she heard Jess on the phone. She quietly opened the door a little bit and peeked it.

"No, it's fine you called. Honestly. Lane, I wouldn't say it was fine if it wasn't." Jess was saying. "Look, I need to head down for my shift but everything's going to be ok, I'm sure of it." He said. "Well I'm always right." He chuckled. "Yeah ok, maybe I'm not but I'm right about this. No, it's fine you called. We're friends, Lane, that's why. Yes and we're always going to be friends. You, me and Rory, yeah. Yeah, I'll catch you later. Ok. Bye." He said before hanging up. He looked up and saw Rory at the door. "Oh hey..."

"Sorry. I wasn't deliberately eavesdropping. I just didn't want to interrupt." She said.

"It's cool."

"That was Lane?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. She's freaking out about Korea. She's just upset. She's still convinced she's going forever but I told her that was crazy."

"Poor Lane." Rory said quietly. "Why didn't she talk to me?"

"I think she was afraid she would upset you. And...uh..she said she didn't want to put anymore on you as she knew you were already freaked about what happened between us." Jess said, raising his eyebrows.

Rory ducked her head sheepishly. "Yeah..uh..in my freak out, I may have called Lane and told her." She admitted.

"Figured as much." He chuckled.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not, it's Lane." He shrugged.

"Well...it was sweet you were reassuring her." Rory smiled.

"Why wouldn't I? She's a good friend." He smiled.

"Yeah. She is." She nodded.

"You ok?" Jess asked, realising she hadn't really moved from where she was standing.

"I don't know." Rory said.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

Rory slowly walked to the kitchen table and put her food down there. She glanced at Jess. "I..uh..I was just thinking about something my mom said..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She nodded. She took a deep breath. "It made a lot of sense." She said. "Which, you know, is unusual for my mom." She joked.

Jess laughed. "It is a rarity." He joked.

Rory smiled slightly before glancing at him nervously. "Hey Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"What..uh..what would you say if I..uh..if I said I really wanted to kiss you right now?" She said wringing her hands nervously.

Jess looked at her for a moment. "I'd say...let's do it." He said slowly.

"Really?"

"You want to back out?" He joked.

Rory laughed slightly. "No. But...from this moment, things could change." She said.

"I know." He nodded.

She walked up to him slowly and stood in front of him. "Can we agree that whatever happens, whatever will happen in the future, that we will always be here for each other? That we will always have each other's backs. That we'll always be friends. No matter what." She said quietly.

Jess took hold of Rory's hands and squeezed them gently. "I promise you, we will always be friends. No matter what." He said softly.

Rory nodded and took a deep breath. "Ok then." She said.

"Ok then." He repeated.

Rory looked at him for a moment and then slowly she felt both of them lean in and this time their lips met. "Wow..." She said breathlessly after they pulled away after a moment.

"My words exactly..." Jess said quietly.

Rory blushed slightly. "So...I guess we found out that near kiss did actually mean something then..." She said.

Jess smiled slightly. "I guess so." He said softly.

**So I hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think. I love reading your reviews so thank you again for all your support! I really do appreciate it! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your continued support! :) Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's a bit shorter than the rest but am going away for the weekend so wanted to get something up for you guys as I probably won't be able to update until next week. :)**

Chapter 7

Jess and Rory started to lean in again when suddenly the door flew open and Luke burst in and they jumped apart.

"Sorry, I..uh..was wondering when you were coming to head downstairs for your shift..." He said awkwardly to Jess.

"Soon." Jess said.

"It's ok. I..uh..was just heading downstairs anyway." Rory said before quickly exiting the apartment and rushing down the stairs.

"Hey hon!" Lorelai grinned.

"You told him didn't you?" Rory raised her eyebrows.

"Told who what?" She said innocently.

"Uh huh." Rory rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky he didn't run up those stairs the minute I told him. I distracted him." Lorelai joked.

"Gee thanks." She joked.

"So...did he have something to interrupt?"

Rory blushed. "Mom..."

"Oh my god, he so did, didn't he?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, glancing round the diner.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "Did you and Jess...?" She asked.

Rory ducked her head slightly. "I think...maybe...Jess and I may be something, yes..." She admitted.

"Aw hon!" Lorelai smiled softly. "Are you happy?" She asked.

Rory smiled slightly, thinking back to the kiss. "Yeah. I am."

"Then that's good." She smiled. "That boy better treat you well." She warned.

"What, or you'll set Luke on us again?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't set Luke on you. I just didn't stop him from going up there." Lorelai shrugged.

"Uh huh." Rory said.

Meanwhile upstairs, Luke was pacing around while Jess was sat at the kitchen table.

"What was going on up here?" Luke said.

"Nothing." Jess said.

"Nothing? I walk in here and the two of you are like shrapnel." He exclaimed.

"Then why are you asking if you know what was going on?" Jess said dryly. "Your timing is perfect, by the way. Next time I'll hang a sock on the door."

"Hey, there will be no hanging of socks on the door in my house, do you hear me?" Luke warned.

"Relax, I was kidding." Jess rolled his eyes.

"Oh, really? Hanging socks on doors, that's your idea of funny?"

"Depending on the sock design, could be hilarious."

"Jess!"

"What?" He sighed.

"Ok, it's time to lay down a few ground rules. Alright, first off, when she is up here, that door stays open." Luke said.

"Excuse me?"

"You are not allowed on either end of this apartment." He gestured across the apartment. "You are, instead, to remain here in the middle portion of the room. You may sit on the couch or on the chair, as long as you two are sitting on separate seats, i.e. when you're on the couch, then she's on the chair. When she's on the couch, then you're on the chair." Luke said, still pacing around.

"I get it, thank you." Jess grumbled.

"On weekdays, you will have her home by nine. On weekends, you will have her home by eleven. Any evidence of alcohol, cigarette smoke, or anything else that Nancy Reagan would find unacceptable and you will not be allowed near her without an adult present. Are these rules clear?" He said.

"Yes."

"Good."

"May I speak?"

"If you must."

"Do you want me to have you committed or would you prefer to check yourself in?" Jess said.

"I'm not joking here, mister." Luke said.

"You know you're my guardian, not hers, right?" He raised her eyebrows.

"You don't need a guardian." He said.

"What do you think is actually going to happen?" Jess exclaimed.

"You know what I think is going to happen." Luke said.

"No, I don't. Tell me. Tell me what I'm going to do to her."

"You're not going to do anything to her because when you're at her place, there's Lorelai, and when you're here, there's me, and when you're out there, there's Taylor." He said.

"Romeo and Juliet had warring families and they still managed to do a little damage, you know?" Jess said sarcastically.

"Well, as soon as I catch you in a pair of tights, I'll get worried. Until then, do your homework." He said.

"We break up for summer tomorrow, I don't have any homework."

"Then come downstairs and start your shift then." Luke said.

Jess sighed and got up. He watched as Luke started to walk out before he stopped suddenly and turned around to face him. "What now?" He said.

"I may be a bit overprotective of her..." He admitted.

"Understatement of the century."

"I may be overprotective of her but if she hurts you, I will be on your side. I want you to know that. If you hurt her, I will come down on you like a ton of bricks but if she hurts you, I will be here for you. I hope you know that." Luke said gruffly.

Jess smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know that." He said.

Luke nodded and turned to leave.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Jess said softly. "It..uh..it means a lot that you're ok with this. Well...as ok as you can be." He said smirking slightly.

Luke smiled slightly. "Look, if you make each other happy, who am I to stand in your way?" He shrugged. "Just...be sensible." He said.

Jess nodded. "We will be."

"Good." He said gruffly. "Now get to work."

"Whatever you say, Uncle Luke." Jess smirked.

* * *

"So how does it feel being free for the summer?" Jess said sitting down on the bench next to Rory the following day.

Rory was sat watching a film being shown in the square that evening. She gave him a look. "You know how I feel."

"You're seriously weird, you know that right?" He teased.

"Hey, just because you hate school, doesn't mean I have to." She pointed out.

"Still weird." Jess shrugged.

Rory smiled slightly and leant her head on his shoulder. "So I don't need to ask you how you feel then?" She joked.

"Nope." He said, slowly putting his arm round her. He watched the movie for a bit before speaking again. "So Luke read me the riot act..." He said.

"He did?" Rory asked. "Yesterday?"

Jess nodded. "Yep, apparently the door stays open and we're to be on opposite sides of the apartment when we're there alone." He said solemnly.

"Really?" Rory grinned. "Aw, Luke's so funny."

"Crazy, more like." Jess said.

"Nah, I think it's sweet." She smiled.

"Maybe...in his own weird way." He shrugged.

"It's nice that they came tonight as well. They seem really happy." Rory said glancing over to where her mom was sat with Luke, laughing at something Luke had just said.

"Yeah they do." Jess said. "So, did I miss much?" He asked gesturing to the movie.

"Only Kirk's new film beforehand." Rory shrugged.

"What? Why didn't you ring me and tell me to come immediately? I can't believe you let me miss that!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry." She smirked.

"Uh huh, I seem to think you're not." He said dryly.

"It was very good." She grinned.

"I hate you." Jess grumbled.

"Nah you don't." Rory grinned.

Jess smiled slightly. "Yeah..ok..." He conceded. He suddenly saw Rory's smile fade and he followed her gaze across the gaze where he saw Lane leaving her house with a big suitcase. He saw Lane glance over at them and wave at them, smiling sadly. He saw Rory reciprocate the action and he followed suit by doing the same, giving Lane a reassuring smile. He watched her get in the car and then the car drove off. He squeezed Rory's arm. "Are you ok?" He said softly.

"I'm going to miss her." She sighed sadly.

"I know. Me too." Jess said. "I promise to try and distract you. I may not be the same as Lane but I'll do my best." He said.

Rory glanced at him and smiled softly. "Thank you." She said before snuggling against him more. "Hey, at least no more school does mean I get to spend more time with you." She said.

"That's the spirit!" Jess chuckled.

Rory grinned. "Ooh this is a good bit of the movie!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"I can't believe we watch the same movie every year." He grumbled.

"Yeah but this year, it's different." She smiled up at him.

Jess smiled slightly. "I guess it is." He said. He smirked as Rory grinned at him before looking back at the screen. He kissed the top of her head before finally focusing back on the movie himself. She was right. It was different this time. He smiled slightly, before slowly linking his hand in hers and squeezing it. "I think I might actually enjoy the movie this year." He joked.

**So I hope you liked it! :) Please keep the reviews coming as I love reading what you all think! Thank you again for all your support and I'm sorry about the shortness. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry about the long wait! I had a week off work and went on holiday with my family and then my Grandma wasn't well so I stayed with her for a bit so haven't had time to write at all! But I'm back now and ready to continue. I hope you're all still with me. :)**

Chapter 8

Lorelai sat at the table in the kitchen doing some studying for her business course. She groaned slightly and got up, walking through to the living room where Jess and Rory was sat on opposite sides of the couch leaning against both of the couch's arms, reading. "Seriously? It's your summer holidays and you two are spending it sat indoors reading?" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" Rory said.

"It's summer! You two should be out having fun!" She said.

"Having fun?" Jess smirked.

"Not that sort of fun!" Lorelai rolled her eyes. "But there must be so much you could do right now instead of cooped up in here!"

"You're just jealous because you're having to study." Rory teased.

Lorelai groaned. "There's too much to learn! I should just drop out now." She pouted.

Rory laughed. "No you shouldn't. You know it, mom, you've got this. I believe in you." She smiled.

"Thanks hon." She sighed, hearing a noise from outside. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Rory shrugged.

Lorelai looked out the window to the front drive and then went and opened the door and stepped out on the porch. "What is that?" She said shocked as Luke hauled a large wooden archway off the back of his truck.

"Oh, it's a chuppah." He said as Rory and Jess appeared from inside.

"Wow! Did you make that?" Rory said impressed.

"Yup." Luke said.

"It's taken him weeks! Driven me crazy." Jess said.

"What's a chuppah?" Lorelai said.

"You..uh..stand under it...for a wedding." Luke said.

"A wedding?" Lorelai said confused.

"Uncle Luke, that's quite possibly the worst proposal I've heard ever." Jess teased.

"What? No! No, I'm not...!" Luke said quickly, blushing deeply.

"You're too easy." Jess smirked.

Luke glared at him. "What were you two doing in there anyway?" He asked him.

"Don't worry, we were sat on opposite sides of the couch. Our feet weren't even touching." He said dryly.

"Good." He said gruffly but smiled slightly.

"So a chuppah is something you stand under when you get married?" Lorelai asked smiling slightly.

"Yeah." Luke said. "I had some time so...uh...give me a hand, huh?"

"Oh yeah, sorry!" She said rushing down the steps to help Luke get it out. "Luke, it's beautiful." She said softly.

"Yeah, well, I saw a picture in a book. The picture looked better." He shrugged.

"It's got carvings. Birds and flowers." She said.

"Yeah, there's also a goat." He pointed it out.

"A goat! Oh my god, can you see the goat?" Lorelai grinned at Rory.

"I see it! It's cute." Rory grinned.

"Yeah, I don't know what it stands for but it was in the picture and you like goats right?" Luke said.

"Yeah, goats are good." Lorelai nodded, grinning.

"Ok, so there you go." Luke said, sitting down on the porch steps to take a breath.

"What on earth inspired you to do this?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"I just thought you might like it." He shrugged. "Plus you might need it in the future. You never know..."

"Yeah." Lorelai smiled softly. "You never know."

"You like it?" He asked.

"I love it." She smiled.

"Ok good." Luke smiled.

"Aren't chuppahs Jewish?" Rory asked.

"Maybe." Luke said.

"I think they are." Jess said.

"Is it ok that I'm not Jewish?" Lorelai asked.

"It's ok by me." Luke said.

"No, but I mean to stand under it. God won't smite us or anything?"

"I highly doubt it. Plus God would probably have to get a license from Taylor to do any smiting in Stars Hollow on a weekend so I'd say you're safe." Luke joked.

"Well, thanks. It really is beautiful." Lorelai smiled.

"It's no big deal." Luke waved it off.

"Yeah right." Jess said.

"Haven't you got anything better to do?" Luke retorted.

"Nope." He smirked.

"Hey, you know what we should do? This will get you two out of the house!" Lorelai suddenly said excitedly.

"What?" Rory said.

"We should go on a road trip!" She grinned.

"A road trip?" Luke said.

"Yeah! All four of us should go! It will be fun!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I thought you needed to study." Rory raised her eyebrows at her mom.

"I can do that once I'm back. We only need to go for a night or two. Come on, it'll be fun!" She said.

"I can't." Luke said.

Lorelai's face fell. "Why?"

"Who would look after the diner?" Luke said.

"Caesar." She said as it was obvious. "And you've got other staff. Come on, Luke. It'll just be for one night. Please?" She said. She turned to Rory and Jess. "You two are in, right?"

"I'm in." Rory nodded.

"Sure." Jess nodded.

"See, come on, Luke! Please?" Lorelai said giving him her signature pout.

"Ah geez, really? You have the bring the pout out?" Luke groaned.

"Is it working?" Lorelai said.

Luke sighed. "When are we going?" He relented.

* * *

"Ahh, no music! I can't believe we forgot to bring tunes!" Lorelai exclaimed the following morning.

"Do you realise that none of us have the vaguest idea where we are?" Rory said, sat in the back of the jeep with Jess.

"What is a road tip without tunes?" Lorelai said.

"The sun is directly behind us." Rory said looking out the window.

"Never been in this car for any extended period of time without playing AC/DC." She said.

"I have no idea which way it's going."

"I need my 'Highway to Hell.'" Lorelai said.

"It's right out the windshield there." Rory said.

"Do you have any idea what they're going on about?" Jess asked Luke.

"Nope." He said gruffly.

"There's nothing on the radio but Top 40 and Christian Rock. Christian Rock, there's an oxymoron for you. I need my tunes!" Lorelai pouted.

"Stop complaining about the tunes!" Rory exclaimed.

"Stop complaining about our whereabouts!" Lorelai shot back.

"Well, my complaint is legitimate, yours is infantile." Rory said.

"Rory has a point." Luke said.

"Wow, when did you turn against me?" Lorelai exclaimed dramatically.

"Since Rory started talking sense and you're complaining about music." Luke said.

"Wow, ok. We're going to forget about that moment." She joked.

"I think Lorelai has a point. Road trips are fun when we don't know where we're going." Jess chipped in.

"Really? You're taking her side?" Rory raised her eyebrows.

"You have Luke on your side. Reckon your mom needs someone." He smirked.

"You won't be laughing when we're lost and in the middle of nowhere with nowhere to stay for the night." Rory said.

"It's 10 in the morning. I'm sure we'll find somewhere." Jess smirked.

"We need to at least figure out where we're heading to." She said.

"I agree." Luke said.

"Hey, who's idea was this road trip?" Lorelai said.

"Yours but..." Rory said.

"Nope, no buts! It was my idea so we're going to do it my way ok? If you don't like it, you can get out." Lorelai said. "Objections?"

"No." Rory sighed.

"You have any objections?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows at Luke.

"If it means being abandoned in the middle of nowhere then no." He said gruffly, but smirked slightly.

"Good. Now let's see what's on the radio." Lorelai grinned switching on the radio.

"You were right. This is fun." Jess smirked.

* * *

The four of them walked into a B&B carrying their bags later that day.

"Finally!" Rory exclaimed.

"Don't be dramatic." Lorelai said.

"We've been driving for hours!" Rory said.

"Kind of the point of a road trip." Jess said.

"Hello there." A woman said behind the front desk.

"Hi." Lorelai smiled.

"Would you like to ring the bell?" She asked.

"What?" Lorelai said.

"Would you like to ring the bell, any of you?" The woman repeated.

"I don't understand." Lorelai said confused.

"I'm not usually sitting here when guests arrive so people ring the bell and they love to ring the bell and you didn't get to ring the bell." She said.

"I think my uncle would love to ring the bell." Jess smirked.

"I think my nephew would love to ring the bell." Luke shot back.

"I'll ring it!" Rory grinned, ringing the bell.

"Well done." The woman laughed. "I'm LaDonn, how may I help you?"

"Uh, do you have two rooms available possibly?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, we most certainly do." She smiled.

"See they have rooms." She stuck her tongue out at Rory.

"Good." Rory said.

"Oh..uh..does Donald happen to be here?" Lorelai asked LaDonn.

"Oh no no, I bought this place from Donald last year. It's my place now." She said.

"Oh right! Yes, I noticed it was a little different. Actually, very different." She said looking round at the decorations.

"Oh, did you see it before?" She asked.

"Pictures."

"Well, it was wacky, just like Donald. It was fun, you know, but just a little too woo-woo. It was just too eclectic. I don't care for eclectic. I don't think B&B-ers do either." LaDonn said.

"No, you wouldn't want anything out of the normal." Lorelai nodded solemnly.

"Ok, room number 3 and 4 are all yours. Welcome to the Cheshire Cat." She smiled handing them the keys.

"Nice name. I'm..uh..just going to consult with my daughter and boyfriend for a second." She said walking away from the desk and dragging them all with her. "We must leave this place immediately."

"And sleep where?" Rory said.

"Uh, a hollow tree, a riverbank, I don't care."

"Mom, I'm tired and I'm starving." Rory said.

"And you're being really rude." Luke pointed out. "The woman can probably hear what you're saying."

"She's named the place after an Alice in Wonderland character! This is my worst nightmare." Lorelai exclaimed.

"We're staying." Luke said.

"Yes, we're staying." Rory nodded.

"I can't believe you two are ganging up against me already." Lorelai said. She glanced over at Jess. "How about you?"

"Sorry." Jess said.

"You too?" She sighed.

"Sorry. Rory's right." He said.

"Thank you!" Rory said grinning at her boyfriend.

"Ok, ok!" Lorelai admitted defeat, walking back to the desk. "So, just point the way to the rooms." She said.

"Up the stairs and the first two doors on the left." LaDonn smiled.

"Thank you." Luke said.

"So, you and Jess in 3 and Rory and I in 3?" Lorelai said, handing Luke the key for room 3.

"Sure." He nodded. "Meet you down here in half an hour for some food?" He said.

"Sounds good." Lorelai nodded.

* * *

Later that evening, Lorelai knocked on Luke's door. "Hey!" She smiled as he opened it.

"Hey." He smiled.

"So I've got a plan for tomorrow. Want to hear it?" She asked.

"Sure, come on in." He nodded letting her in.

"Ah so Jess has escaped too?" Lorelai joked.

"What?" Luke said confused.

"Rory made an excuse about exploring the place about half an hour ago. Now I see why." She said.

"Wait, so you're saying they're both somewhere here together?" Luke said. "We need to find them!"

"Calm down, it's not like they would have access to another room." She laughed.

"Why are you not freaking out?" He exclaimed.

"Luke, relax, they won't be doing anything." She said.

"How do you know? I don't get how you can't be slightly freaked out about what could be happening." Luke said.

Lorelai sighed. "Of course I'm worried about what could happen. But they're good kids, Luke. They're sensible. And I know Rory won't do anything until she's ready. And I'm pretty sure I know that Jess will respect that." She said. "Or am I wrong?"

Luke sighed. "No, you're right." He said. "I just..."

"I know." She smiled. "I love that you care so much." She said softly.

"It's not that I don't trust them. I just..."

"I know." Lorelai assured him.

"So what's your plan for tomorrow?" Luke asked.

* * *

"Luke's going to be mad when he realises I'm not actually outside exploring the grounds." Jess smirked as he sat down in a little library off the main reception area.

"Well I'm pretty sure my mom didn't buy the 'I just want to explore the place' line." Rory laughed, snuggling up to Jess on an armchair.

"Well at least we both got out and can spend some time alone together." He smiled. "I'm guessing we won't have much time to do that for the rest of the trip."

"Yeah I doubt it." She said. "Mom was actually looking at the map earlier so I think she has something planned but she won't tell me what."

"It really bugs you not knowing, doesn't it?" He teased.

"No." She pouted.

"It definitely does." He laughed.

"Maybe I will go back to my room." Rory joked.

Jess smirked. "Sorry. You know I'm only teasing. I love you the way you are." He said. "I mean...I..uh..I like you the way you are." He stammered slightly.

Rory smiled slightly, noticing the change of phrase. "Well, thank you." She said.

Jess relaxed. "So how much longer do you think we have before they send out a search party?" He said.

"I reckon a bit longer. Knowing my mom, she's probably snuck into your room to get some time with Luke anyway." She smirked.

"Ok, ew!" Jess grimaced.

Rory laughed. "I think we have some time." She smiled.

Jess smiled. "Good." He said, bringing her closer to him. "You know, your mom was right. This was a good idea." He smiled.

Rory smiled, glancing up at him. "Yeah it was." She said softly.

Jess smiled and leant down, kissing Rory gently on the lips. "So you say you think we've got time?" He smirked.

"Oh yeah, plenty of time." She grinned.

"Good." He grinned, kissing her again.

* * *

"Mom, seriously, where are we going?" Rory said the following day after they'd been driving for an hour already.

"You'll see." Lorelai said.

"You keep saying that!" Rory said. "When exactly are we going to get there?"

"Right now." Lorelai grinned and she turned the corner. "Recognise it?"

Rory looked out of the window and her eyes widened. She turned to Jess excitedly. "We're at Harvard!" She exclaimed. "What are we doing here?" She asked her mom.

"Well, I realised it was close so I thought we could take a look around. What do you think?" Lorelai smiled.

"Oh my god, I love you so much!" Rory exclaimed, grinning. "Are we all going?"

"Yep! Well, if the guys are up for it." She said.

"Sure." Luke nodded.

Rory turned to Jess hopefully. "Jess?"

"Are you going to give me a choice?" He laughed.

"No!" She grinned.

"Then we're going to look around Harvard." Jess smirked.

"Yes! I love you!" She grinned before realising what she had said. "I mean..."

"You like me?" Jess smiled slightly.

"Yeah...that." Rory blushed slightly.

"Right, are you ready?" Lorelai grinned at her daughter.

"I am so ready!" Rory grinned, jumping out of the car.

**So I hope you liked it! Please keep reviewing as I do love reading what you all think. Sorry again for the delay but thank you so much for your continued support. It really does mean so much to me! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your continued support! Here's the next chapter. :)**

Chapter 9

Lorelai, Luke, Jess and Rory stood in front of the entrance gate for Harvard.

"I don't believe it." Rory said excitedly.

"Believe it, because there it is." Lorelai said.

"Harvard University." She said in awe.

"It's really real." Lorelai nodded.

"It looks just like the pictures."

"Beautiful." She agreed. "Come on."

"Come on where?" Rory said.

"Inside." Lorelai said as if it was obvious.

"We can't go inside."

"Why, is there a force field or something around the place?" Lorelai joked.

"This is Harvard." Rory said.

"I think that's been confirmed." Jess smirked.

"You can't just go inside. You need a guide." She said.

"I'll be your guide." Lorelai said.

"What do you know about Harvard?" Rory raised her eyebrows.

"I know this. Look, there's Harvard." She grinned.

"Mom..."

"Hey, don't you want to see it? The place where you'll be living and studying and developing very naive but pretentious world views that will come crashing down the minute you graduate?"

"Yeah, I do."

"So? Come on, you know you want to. All the other kids are doing it." She said.

Rory bit her lip slightly. She glanced at Luke and Jess. "I'm sorry. This probably wasn't what you had in mind..." She said.

"I don't mind." Luke shrugged.

"Me neither." Jess said.

"Are you sure?"

"Can we just go in already?" Jess chuckled.

"Hear, hear!" Lorelai said. "Rory?"

Rory finally grinned. "Ok, let's go!" She said excitedly and the four of them walked through the gates.

* * *

"Wow! Harvard is over 300 years old." Lorelai said reading a guidebook.

"Founded in 1636." Rory nodded.

"That means that almost everyone who ever went to Harvard is dead now. Are you sure you still want to go here?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"They developed the pacemaker here. Also, discovered how electromagnetism and radioactivity are two manifestations of the same force and postulated existence of a charmed quark. I was wondering who did that." Lorelai said.

"The smarties at Harvard." Rory said.

"Holy smokes. They get an average of 18,000 applicants every year and only 2,000 get in. Those are not good odds."

"Thanks." Rory said dryly.

"No no no, you're different!" She assured her. "Past graduates. Henry James..." She read.

"And a novelist." Rory said.

"John Adams." Jess joined in.

"Yes, John Adams!" Lorelai nodded.

"Our second president. He's very in right now." Rory said.

"W.E.B. Du Bois, Yo-Yo Ma. Oh cool! Fred Gwynn." She continued.

"Who?"

"Herman Munster. Now I'm impressed." Lorelai grinned.

"Geez. Do you girls want something to drink?" Luke said gesturing to a drinks stand.

"Yeah, a nice cold Henry James." Lorelai grinned.

"Or some coffee?" Rory said.

"Or some coffee." She shrugged.

"Two coffees coming up." Luke smirked. "Jess?"

"Sure, coffee's fine." He nodded.

"You're both a bad influence on him." Luke told Rory and Lorelai shaking his head.

"Yeah but he loves us." Lorelai grinned.

"Drinks coming up." Luke rolled his eyes going to line up at the stand.

Once they had their drinks, they kept walking through the grounds at Harvard.

"Oh my." Rory said stopping suddenly.

"What's this?" Lorelai asked looking up at the building.

"It's the library."

"Oh."

"The biggest library I've ever seen." Rory said in awe.

"Very impressive." Jess said, impressed himself.

"Brace yourself." Luke said, now holding the guidebook himself.

"What?" Rory asked.

"This is just one of the libraries." He said.

"One of the libraries?" She said stunned.

"This building is one component of a thirteen million volume collection housed in more than ninety different libraries. It's the oldest library in the United States and the largest academic library in the world." Luke read.

"Wow." Jess murmured.

"I'm a failure." Rory said.

"What?" Lorelai laughed.

"I'm stupid!" She exclaimed.

"What are you going on about?" She said.

"Thirteen million volumes? I've read like, what, three hundred books in my entire life and I'm already sixteen? Do you know how long it would take me to read thirteen million books?" Rory said.

"I don't think they will expect you to have read every book available." Jess smirked.

"Maybe, but every kid coming to Harvard is inevitably reading books and different books and I want to be able to converse intelligently with each of them and I can't do that unless I read books, at least a few from every genre and sub-genre." Rory said.

"Ok, let's get you out of here." Lorelai said gently pulling her away.

Luke glanced at Jess who was still stood there, looking at the library building. "You coming?" He asked.

"What? Oh...yeah." Jess said slowly following them.

* * *

Later, the four of them were walking down a hallway of one of the academic buildings.

"God, these classrooms are huge." Rory said.

"Better to fit those big Harvard brains." Lorelai said as they stood in a doorway of one of the lecture halls.

"...had given birth. Reckon on everything, expect everything. What sort of thought is this?" The professor was saying.

"Depressing?" One of the students said.

"On the surface, maybe. But go underneath. What is he postulating beyond fatalism?" He said.

"Are we allowed to be hearing this?" Jess said.

"I don't know." Rory said listening in rapt attention.

"They wouldn't charge you a hundred bucks or something just for listening to part of a class?" Lorelai questioned.

"I don't think Harvard would nickel and dime people like that." Rory said.

"I'm sure we're allowed." Luke said.

"Ok, well, I'm going to find a ladies room. You know, sneak a smoke, see if anybody slipped an aspirin in my coke." She joked.

"Ok, Rizzo. I'd like to listen a little bit more." Rory said. "Is that ok?" She glanced at Luke and Jess.

"Sure, I don't mind." Luke said.

"Same." Jess said.

"I'll be back." Lorelai said.

"We'll be here." Luke smiled at her.

"The stoics believe the greatest happiness resulted from leading a virtuous life..." The professor continued.

Suddenly Rory dropped her coffee cup which caused everyone to turn around to see what the noise was.

"In or out?" The professor asked.

"Excuse me?" Rory said.

"If you're going to take the class, you have to take a seat." He said.

"Oh..uh.." She said glancing at Luke and Jess who just nodded at her. "Ok, sorry." She said going to sit down.

A few minutes later, Lorelai was heading back to the lecture hall when she spotted the wall of photos of the class valedictorians. She glanced at them briefly before heading back to the lecture hall where she suddenly heard Rory's voice. "What's going on?" She asked Luke.

"Your daughter's showing them all up." Luke smiled proudly.

"Oh yeah?" She said glancing into the hall where Rory was involved in a discussion.

"That's an interesting point, Professor, but I'm not sure I agree with it." Rory was saying. "That's because stoicism was not about giving up things, of money and luxuries and stuff."

"That's right. By the time he was in his early forties, Seneca had earned enough money to acquire villas, farms, he ate well, he loved expensive furniture, but he didn't consider that a non-philosophical way to live." The professor nodded.

"It's all kind of relative though." She said.

"Oh, here we go." Another student said.

"What?"

"We can't get through a class without debating relativism." He chuckled.

"I just meant that luxury to some is not necessarily luxury to others." Rory clarified her point.

"A better subject for another time." The professor said.

"Oh sorry." She said.

"No, no, your point is well taken but it's different than the matter at hand. What we're talking about is Seneca's choosing the better more comfortable of two options while remaining a stoic." He smiled.

"Wow..." Lorelai said, watching her daughter in awe. She glanced at Jess. "You didn't fancy joining in?" She asked.

"I'd much rather watch Rory." Jess said, watching his girlfriend proudly.

"She's great, isn't she?" She grinned.

"Yeah." He said quietly. "Yeah, she is." He said. "I..uh..I just need to go to the toilet. I'll meet you out there." He said before walking off.

Luke watched him go. "I'll be back." He told Lorelai.

Lorelai just nodded, still watching Rory discuss with other students.

Luke followed Jess out and found him looking at the photos of the class valedictorians. "Hey, you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah.." Jess said.

"Jess..."

"You know this isn't for me, right?" He said quietly.

"What? Jess..." Luke said.

"Before you say it, I know I could do it. I know I could probably come somewhere like here. But it's just...not for me." He said. He sighed. "I just about cope with getting through school. I don't think I could do that with college. It's just...not me."

Luke glanced at him for a moment. "Ok." He said carefully.

Jess sighed. "I don't want to disappoint you. I don't want you to be ashamed of me." He admitted.

"Why would you possibly think that?" Luke said shocked.

"Liz kicked me out because she was ashamed of me." He shrugged. "I mean, that was why she sent me here right?"

Luke sighed. "Jess..."

"Yeah. I know." He mumbled. He sighed. "I saw how proud you looked of Rory in there. Don't get me wrong, I am too. She's amazing. But...that's never going to be me."

"Hey, Jess, look at me." Luke said softly. Jess glanced up at him slowly. "I could never be disappointed in you. I could never be ashamed of you." He said.

"Yeah?" Jess said quietly. "So...you won't kick me out for not wanting to go to college?"

"Jess, you're family. You will always have a home with me, no matter what. I just want you to be happy, that's all." Luke assured him.

Jess relaxed slightly. "Thanks." He said gruffly.

"But if you don't graduate high school, I will make you go and live with Kirk and his mother." Luke smirked.

Jess smirked. "Good to know." He chuckled.

"Jess, you know I love you right?" Luke said softly. "Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy."

Jess gave him a small smile. "Yeah I know." He said softly.

"Good." He nodded.

Jess glanced back at the photos before glancing back at his uncle. "You know, you'll make a good dad one day..." He said.

Luke looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"I mean, you already are...for...uh...Rory." He said.

Luke glanced at him for a moment. "Right...for Rory." He said.

Jess glanced at him and ducked his head slightly. "I love you too." He said after a moment.

He smiled. "Good to know." He said. He smiled when Jess chuckled. "Come on." He said patting the back of Jess' head gently. "We better head back."

"I think they may have found us." Jess said gesturing over to where Lorelai and Rory were heading towards them.

"Did you see me?" Rory was saying excitedly.

"Yes."

"I was in college!" She grinned.

"It was amazing!" Lorelai laughed.

"Did I look like I belonged?" She asked.

"Totally." Jess said.

"Yeah?" She smiled at him.

"You were a natural." He smiled at her.

"I can't even believe how it happened. I just sort of got swept up and then the teacher asked a question, and before I knew it..." She said.

"You were blowing them away." Luke smiled.

"Well, I don't know if I was blowing them away but suddenly I was talking and I couldn't stop." Rory ducked her head self consciously.

"I know that feeling." Lorelai joked.

"College is going to be amazing. I can't wait! I love college! I love Harvard! I love fatalism!" She grinned as the four of them headed out.

* * *

Later that day, they were walking back along the streets of Stars Hollow.

"You guys hungry?" Luke asked as they headed towards the diner.

"Is that even a serious question?" Lorelai said.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Ok, are you two hungry?" He asked Rory and Jess.

"Is that even a serious question?" Rory grinned.

"So much work." Luke shook his head, heading inside the diner.

"You two coming in?" Lorelai asked as they saw them hesitating.

"In a bit." Rory said. "I think we might go for a walk first."

"Ok. See you in a bit." She smiled before heading into the diner herself. She sat down at the counter and let out a big breath. "Long day." She said.

"Yeah." Luke said. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It must have been a bit surreal for you seeing Rory at Harvard."

"I guess it was a bit. But it was amazing as well. Seeing Rory there, in a dorm room, in a classroom. She fit." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeah, I can see her fitting there." Luke smiled.

"She was right at home."

"Yeah she was." He said. "So, how are you taking that?"

"Taking what?"

"Seeing her fit?"

"I loved it." She said. She saw saw Luke raise an eyebrow at her and smiled slightly. "...and I hated it." She admitted.

"That seems about right." He chuckled.

"I know it's still two years yet but I can't believe how fast time is going. Things are changing so much lately..." Lorelai said.

"Changing in a good way?" Luke asked.

Lorelai glanced up at him and smiled softly. "Oh some things are definitely changing in a good way." She said.

"Yeah. They are." He smiled softly.

"Thanks for playing along today. I know it probably wasn't what you had in mind but...it meant a lot to Rory." She said.

"It was fun." He said. "Honestly. It was nice."

"Really?"

"I just liked spending some time with you." He smiled.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah. Me too. I'm glad you came. I'm glad you both came."

"Thanks for inviting us." Luke said.

"I guess now we come back to normal life now." Lorelai laughed.

"I guess so." He nodded. "Coffee?" He offered.

She grinned. "You know me so well."

"Yeah I do." He smirked.

* * *

Outside, Jess and Rory had sat down on the bench in the gazebo, Jess with his arm round Rory.

"Thanks for playing along today. I know college isn't really your thing..." She said.

"It's your thing. That's good enough for me. It made you happy so I was happy." He said.

"You're sweet." Rory smiled. She glanced at him. "So what did you think of Harvard?"

"It was nice." He nodded. "The library was amazing."

"Yeah it was." She said.

"Long way though..." Jess said quietly.

Rory sighed and leant her head on his shoulder. "Yeah..." She said quietly.

"But Harvard was great. Really. They'd be lucky to have you." He added quickly.

"You really wouldn't consider it as well?" Rory asked cautiously.

Jess sighed. "It was amazing. Really. I thought it was great. But...it's not for me." He said honestly.

"Fair enough." Rory said. "I know college isn't for everyone."

"Yeah." He said. "But I know one thing..."

"What's that?"

"Harvard is for you. You were amazing in that lecture hall. I was so proud of you." Jess smiled softly.

"Aw, thanks Jess." She said softly.

"And I'm sure you'll drag me round the library everytime I visit you." He smirked.

"Drag you round?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, maybe I will voluntarily go round it with you." He chuckled.

Rory grinned. She glanced at him. "So you'll visit me a lot then?" She smiled.

"Of course. I've got to make sure they're treating my girl right." Jess said.

Rory smiled. She knew it in that moment that this was it. "I love you." She said softly.

Jess blinked in surprise for a moment before slowly smiling at her and leaning in to kiss her. "I love you too." He said. "Now come on, we better head to the diner before your mom's eaten everything." He smirked.

Rory laughed. "Good point!" She grinned.

**So I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. I love reading what you think and I really do appreciate all of your support. It means so much to me so thank you! :)**


End file.
